Recently, with the advancement of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, including mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electric organizers, notebooks, wearable devices, Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices, audible devices, and the like, have been widely used.
Recently, with the rapid spread of electronic devices, existing mobile communication services which are oriented to a simple voice call have been changed to a data communication service which is oriented to data communication, and various types of services have been proposed. For example, a user can view a web page through his/her electronic device on the Internet, or can install an application on his/her electronic device and can be provided anywhere with his/her desired services (e.g., image services (e.g., image sharing and video call services)) through his/her electronic device.
A conventional image sharing or video call service is mainly performed through a mobile communication network, and is mostly performed in such a manner that a user presses a separate video call button to perform a video call. However, the conventional image services are limited in that the conventional image services have to be provided through a mobile communication network through which a video call service is provided. Therefore, for example, while a voice call is performed through a mobile communication network, an image service such as a video call or image sharing cannot be simultaneously provided in parallel with the execution of the voice call.